Mime and Mime Again
|Obraz=Mime and Mime Again.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Mime próbuje pocieszyć połamanego Toothy'ego |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=17 |Nr odc w ogóle=17 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=16 czerwiec 2000 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Toothy Mime |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się= |Film=Mime and Mime Again |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Boo Do You Think You Are? |Następny odcinek=You're Bakin' Me Crazy }} Mime and Mime Again - siedemnastym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu internetowego Happy Tree Friends. Jest to również odcinek wprowadzający Mime'a, artystę z talentem do powodowania kłopotów. Oryginalny opis odcinka Sweet Mime is just trying to bring joy to injured Toothy, but he can't quite get it right. Making balloon animals is harder than it looks! By the way, do you know what kind of animal Mime is? He is a deer. Uroczy Mime jedynie starał się pocieszyć rannego Toothy'ego, ale jakoś nie bardzo mu to wyszło. Robienie zwierząt z balonów jest trudniejsze niż wygląda! Swoją drogą, jakim zwierzęciem jest Mime? Jest jeleniem. Opis Toothy jest od stóp do głów w bandażach, leży na łóżku w szpitalu z małym wentylatorem na półce z boku. Nagle znalazł się jako rozrywka, Mime, cichy artysta, który robi zwierzę z balonu i żongluje. Toothy śmieje się. Następnie Mime imituje zaklinacza węży i zaczyna grać na wyimaginowanym instrumencie, aby bandaż wokół stopy Toothy'ego zaczął latać w powietrzu. Toothy uważa że to zabawne, aż do momentu gdy bandaż wpada w łopatki wentylatora przy jego łóżku. Gdy wentylator ciągnie bandaż, łamie nogę Toothy'ego. Podczas próby zastosowania alkoholu na ranę, Mime przypadkowo wylewa całą butelkę na odkrytą ranę Toothy'ego, zwiększając jego ból. Mime następnie przymocowuje połówkę nogi Toothy'ego na miejsce i Toothy wydaje się uspokojony. Myśląc, że najgorsze już minęło, Mime ponownie włącza wentylator, okazuje się że bandaż jest jeszcze zaczepiony o jedną z łopatek wentylatora. Toothy zostaje wciągnięty do wentylatora i pokrojony na kawałki przez jego ostrza. Po rozbryzgnięciu się krwi i organów Toothy'ego na ścianach pokoju, Mime rozgląda się i spokojnie ciągnie wyobrażoną linę, aby wyjść ze sceny. Morał "Milczenie jest złotem!" Zgony *Toothy jest cięty na kawałki po tym jak Mime włącza wentylator przy jego łóżku, nie wiedząc, że bandaż Toothy'ego jest przyklejony do jednej z tarcz. Błędy #Toothy'ego widać bez ogona przez cały odcinek. Ale być może coś mu go urwało, mówią o tym bandaże na całym ciele. #Kiedy Mime nastawia nogę Toothy'ego widać przez chwilę jego usta. #Zęby Mime'a znikają gdy ciągnie on wyobrażoną linę. #Kiedy Toothy rozdrabniany jest przez wentylator, jego krew jest czerwona, ale kiedy rozbryzguje się po całym pokoju, jest pomarańczowa. #Kiedy Toothy jest rozdrabniany przez wentylator, nie ma uszu. #Kiedy Toothy jest rozdrabniany przez wentylator szybko pojawia się scena, jak narządy Toothy'ego są porozrzucane po całej sali i jest przestraszony Mime (po sekundzie ten błąd się jednak naprawił). Ciekawostki * Można powiedzieć że za śmierć Toothy'ego w tym odcinku odpowiedzialny jest Mime (ponieważ później niepotrzebne włączył wentylator, tak jak by nie wiedział że przez to przed chwilą Toothy stracił nogę). Galeria Mime4.png|Intencje były dobre Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1